


Criminally Sartorial

by HeyAfrica



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Suits (US TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAfrica/pseuds/HeyAfrica
Summary: A premise I was thinking about:A case of Harvey's becomes less mercantile law, and more criminal - naturally he rings up his criminal law counterpart for a win, and the Rookie is always along for the ride...
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Criminally Sartorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This is my first fic, and is just basically the fleshing out of an idea any of you can feel free to run with.  
> I don't have enough creative prose in me, to actually write the kind of fic I wanna read LOL - apologies to whomever gets a bit attached to the premise.
> 
> With hope that another picks up this tendril of an idea,

"For fuck sakes! I thought everything from the due diligence would streamline our dealings with this guy!"

Mike thunks his head back against the backrest of the chair he flung himself into in a tired haze. 

"Dude! I don't even know how this happened too - and -", Mike points to his head half-heartedly, "you know this machine is a beast. Urgh! How are we... What are we going to do now?"

Gulping down a healthy wallop of aged Scotch given to him by a genuine friend he hadn't seen in a while come to think of it - shut up Michael I have 1 of those - he exhales: "Donna!"

"Donna's finally gonna use her...her...Donna'ness to get us out of this?! Thank God-dess!!"

"Don't be dramatic puppy. Nothing about this warrants my particular brand of excellence. Harvey, he's on line 1."

"Barba here"

"Raf! I need your expertise. Client went from needing a business fix I was hours from solving, to potential criminal prosecution. I want the best!"

"Well hello there Ghost!" Mike nearly chokes with the onset of a surprised silent giggle. 

"I'm knee-deep in 3 cases right now, but I can spare you a few minutes if you head to my office for a 1-on-1 in the next 2 hours. Bring the Scotch I know is still probably there, being savored slowly."

"Be there in 30 - and I'm bringing my rookie shadow. Lord knows he could use another legal role model on sartorial excellence!" 

Harvey motions for Mike to start packing up and getting a move on, picking up a folder of prep from Donna, who motions 2minutes for the car to pick them up outside. 

"HA! I can't wait. See you soon" says Barba right before getting back to handing his fiancée, Liv, her requested warrants.

Mike and Harvey enter the lift, with Mike finally badgering questions to the much milder Harvey, calm after the quick call.

"Who was That?! Also, 'Ghost'? Ha!"

"Shut it ye of juvenile humor. Barba - Rafael Barba - is basically the Harvey Specter of Criminal Law, complete with excellent suit and ties, though I'm not much on suspenders! Be happy you aren't meeting my - actually, we may need my actual criminal-but-reformed counterpart too, if our client really fenced priceless artworks to pay for these properties."

Mike's mind boggles - "GOD! There's THREE of you?"


End file.
